Una misión acertada
by Alhaja
Summary: El Patriarca Sage le encomienda a sus mas desobedientes e indisciplinados caballeros una misión que considera de suma importancia. En ella habrá mucho por descubrir, empezando con que los hombres se fían demasiado de lo que creen saber y no de lo que ven.
1. Una decisión… ¿acertada?

**_Capítulo #1: Una decisión… ¿acertada?_**

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 24 de marzo de 2016_**

 ** _Personajes: Kardia y Manigoldo :D seee los de The Lost Canvas_**

 ** _Categoría de género: Apto para los gustos de toda fan._**

 ** _Advertencia: Para este capítulo ninguna xD más que aclarar tal vez que NO pienso emparejar a estos dos loquillos, mi mentalidad no trabaja románticamente._**

 ** _La imagen de portada en este humilde fic es creación de_** ** _eagiel,_** ** _una maravillosa artista en la ilustración digital quien me dio muy amablemente su permiso para utilizarla. Todas sus espectaculares obras están en su deviantart:_**

 ** _eagiel . deviantart . c o m (¿Soy la única que se siente como contrabandista pegando link con espacios para que la pagina no los bloquee?) xD Pero en serio, les recomiendo que visiten su perfil, se van a enamorar como yo, sus ilustraciones de Saint Seiya son sencillamente magnificas._**

 ** _Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, eso lo sabemos tú y yo. Pero puede que alguien más en el mundo no. Así que más vale avisar que le pertenece al sensual y senil Masami Kurumada… ¡como amo a ese hombre!_**

* * *

Llevaban ya horas caminando, horas de días, días agónicos e interminables. No recordaba una misión en la que el tiempo se le hubiera hecho tan largo como se les estaba haciendo ahora. El calor era agobiante, pero no, no su propio calor. Si bien nunca le habían agradado en lo más mínimo los climas fríos o templados, el pegajoso vaho el ambiente, que por cierto no ofrecía tampoco ni una brisa que refrescara el sudor de su frente, era lo que lo estaba ya desesperando.

Estaba comenzando a creer que el hecho de que el gran Patriarca Sage le otorgara esta misión, al contrario de lo que en un inicio había ilusamente creído, no era una suerte después de todo.

Vagar junto con el italiano peliazul durante tanto tiempo sin hacer nada más que caminar y jugar a los detectives, lo estaba volviendo loco. No era cansancio, no era agotamiento, tampoco era el hambre –que ya bastante que se la venían aguantando–, tampoco era el sueño, aunque no hubieran descansado bien en días. Ni siquiera el calor, aunque ni una tenue brisa se dignara siquiera a acariciarlos.

Era el tedio de no tener nada más que hacer, el fastidio, el maldito aburrimiento ¡Cuánto odiaban eso! ¡Ambos! Y Sage parecía saberlo bien. Tal vez por eso los envió juntos…

Esas malditas misiones en las que se contaba con datos escasos he inexactos, donde más era el tiempo que invertían –o perdían– en la búsqueda de lo que sea fuera. En lugar de luchar, de igual manera, con lo que sea fuera.

Para siempre terminar resultando en una gran he increíble decepción. Tampoco es que siempre fueran tan fáciles… ah no, Sage tampoco es que les asignara juegos de niños, pero ¿dos caballeros dorados? ¿A buscar qué? ¿A defender que? ¡¿Qué, maldita sea?!

¿No podían primero enviar a cualquier prescindible imbécil de plata o bronce a recaudar los malditos datos necesarios para luego enviarlos a ellos y terminar el trabajo? ¡NO! Lo ponía de sabueso también junto con el cangrejo, levantando el polvo que casi siempre conducía a un enemigo lo NO suficientemente poderoso para combatir su inigualable cosmos y ardiente corazón.

Manigoldo también lo entendía así, reconocía que a todas luces era una maldita pérdida de tiempo. Pero parecía estar más acostumbrado a las órdenes de su maestro que cualquier otro ser viviente en el Santuario. Y vaya con lo que le tocaba lidiar al italiano, podría incluso sentir algo de lastima por él debido a tener al Sumo Sacerdote como mentor, sino fuera porque –además de ser un excelente guerrero– sabia también cuan complicada le hacia la vida a Sage. Y estaba comenzando a creer que el viejo se lo merecía.

¡Ay, que tedio!

Esta misión en la que había sido asignado consistía al parecer en investigar extraños sucesos de desapariciones –o más bien asesinatos– en las costas de Italia y península de los Balcanes. De solo recordar su audiencia lo atacaba el sueño…

…

–Aquí Kardia de Escorpio, Su Ilustrísima. Me ha mandado a llamar.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Manigoldo también allí en el recinto Patriarcal. En una rápida ojeada por la estancia corroboro que ante el Sumo Sacerdote solo se encontraban ellos dos.

–Así es Kardia, te he mandado a venir pues tengo encargada ya otra misión para ti, para ambos –enfatizo.

Otra misión, vaya… pero si hace unos días que acaba de llegar de traer los dichosos documentos secretos que tanto le costó sacar de las catacumbas de mierda esas. _Aguashirvientes_ creía recordar que era como le llamaban los aborígenes, donde los chichite… chichime… ¡chichinosequemierda!

–Lo oigo señor –debía concentrarse y prestarles atención a las nuevas órdenes del Patriarca.

–Hechos irregulares se han estado esparciendo desde hace ya un tiempo, parecen ser demasiado insignificantes como para siquiera analizar sus similitudes, pero su frecuencia es lo que me hace llamarlos el día de hoy. Deben investigar los acontecimientos que azotan las costas de Italia, al este, entre la isla de Córcega y Toscana y Lacio; y al oeste, entre Molise y Apulia, atravesando el Mar Adriático hasta la costa occidental de la península Balcánica.

–¿Es esto acaso una clase de geografía? –Manigoldo impaciente como siempre, era el primero en hacerse escuchar.

–Son las zonas donde se han registrado los sucesos; las desapariciones y presuntas muertes de antiguos informantes del Santuario, todos suscitados en el mismo orden que acabo de mencionar, desde Córcega hasta las costas Balcánicas.

–¿Personas que mueren por todo el continente? Eso no suena a nada extraño. Oye viejo, el mundo se ve pequeño cuando lo extiendes en un plano sobre tu escritorio, pero es mucho más grande de lo que ahí se ve.

–¿Eres tú el que me quiere impartir clases de geografía Manigoldo? –allí estaba, esa taladrante mirada cargada de años y años y años de experiencia. Inescrutable e irascible.

–Solo digo que entre costa y costa de Italia y todas sus adyacencias hay millones de kilómetros de cuadrados. Hablas de antiguos informantes del Santuario, pero estás sentado en ese trono desde hace mucho tiempo viejo, ¿no te parece natural que tus viejos amigos ya se vayan, no lo sé… extinguiendo? No entiendo porque algunos cuantos muertos y ningún dato más, sean de relevancia. Y menos que amerite de la presencia de dos santos dorados.

–No he finalizado aún el informe Manigoldo, así que haz el favor y cállate –y con una mueca, casi en puchero, el canceriano cruzo los brazos refunfuñando y se calló.

–Todos estos guardaban en común que además de ser antiguos asociados del santuario, directo o indirectos, ninguno era de gran confianza. Algunos se volvieron traidores, otros eran informantes solo por dinero, otros nada más que rufianes y a cambio de un poco de oro, se vendían a quien fuese necesario.

–No suena como gente que valga la pena vengar –ese fue un acertado comentario el de Kardia.

–No, pero ellos sabían algo, algo que aquello que los está eliminando seguramente ya debe saber, o puede que aún lo esté buscando.

–Entonces hablamos de una conspiración –y ahora las cosas sí estaban sonando interesantes.

–Hablamos de que deben investigar, para eso los he citado aquí. Ya he trazado en un mapa su recorrido y las coordenadas. Las doncellas alistaran su equipaje. Su trabajo será antes de actuar de la manera que sea, recolectar información, todo lo que encuentren. Entonces la enviaran aquí de inmediato, no procederán a mover ni un solo dedo hasta que no obtenga mi respuesta.

Eso lo echaba todo por tierra.

–¿Estas bromeando? Nos envías de sabuesos a buscar una información que ya alguien más debería haber recolectado y encima nos niegas la acción en el casi nulo caso de que la haya. Eso no suena nada divertido viejo.

–Esas son las condiciones Manigoldo.

–Suena realmente aburrido –se apresuró Kardia a intervenir antes de que se diera por finalizada la sesión–-. A menos que me diga, Su Ilustrísima, lo que se supone deberíamos hacer si la situación en algún momento se tornara… amenazante –eso no sonaba demasiado como él, sonaba más como a Dègel–, para el enemigo claro está. –ahora sí, eso estaba mejor.

–Ya lo he dicho, solo su informe lo determinara. Hasta entonces deberán mantener un perfil bajo, ser discretos y no dejarse conocer bajo ninguna circunstancia como caballeros de Athena.

–De incognitos... Vaya, esto se pone mejor –soltó un bufido el escorpión dorado con ironía. Vaya mierda.

–Viejo, esta misión apesta…

–Suficiente de ustedes dos. Su actitud la puedo tolerar, pero sus respuestas no, cada tarea que concedo no es más que en conveniencia a Athena, su voluntad y su bienestar ¿A caso debo suponer que se están negando a aceptar esta misión?

–¡POR SUPESTO QUE NO! –rugieron ambos dorados a la vez, ni una pizca de dubitación en sus semblantes.

–Entonces paren de actuar como críos cobardes e inmaduros.

–Lo de **_cobarde_** está de más, jamás me reusaría a tomar ninguna misión y mucho menos por cobardía Maestro, eso lo sabe muy bien –Manigoldo vociferaba cada palabra con ardor, erguido cuan largo era.

–La **_inmadurez_** puede que si sea un acierto, pero si bien jamás me reusaría a una orden suya Patriarca, creo poseer el derecho de expresar que si no es seguro el toparnos siquiera con un enemigo digno de prender en fuego la armadura dorada, entonces será una completa pérdida de tiempo. Somos sus mejores hombres, sus guerreros de élite. No es justo que se nos quiera asignar la tarea que cualquiera caballero de menor rango podría llevar a cabo.

–Precisamente, el alto rango que ocupan parece a veces, hacerles olvidar mirar al suelo. Solo deben recordar que por encima de ustedes estoy yo y lo que ordeno así será, a menos de que se nieguen…

–¡Eso nunca! –respondieron ambos al unísono. Y no mentían.

–¿Están dispuestos entonces a aceptar esta misión?

–Si –en esta ocasión su respuesta volvió a sonar en una misma voz, aunque el semblante de ambos exhibiera un imponente ceño fruncido y el descontento les brotara por cada poro.

–No está mal, incluso para ustedes –satisfecho Sage con su resignada aceptación, se mofaba de ellos descaradamente. Manigoldo no era como era de la nada después de todo–. Ahora lárguense de aquí, partirán al amanecer.

…

Que mierda… esta misión tal y como pronosticaron que seria, estaba resultando una total y completa mierda. Un fiasco, sin emoción, sin aventura, sin entretenimiento alguno. Decían que las costas occidentales de la península de los Balcanes gozaban de abundante buen clima, paradisiacas playas, vientos frescos y cocos, muchos cocos. Pero hasta ahora ya estaban cansado de vagar, le habían dado la vuelta a Italia de punta a punta y **_nada_** era lo que habían encontrado.

En Córcega no encontraron nada, en Toscana tampoco, en Roma, por muy increíble que pareciera, tampoco, no había nada, ningún indicio de nada. Una pista, una similitud, pruebas, un cuerpo… ¡Una mierda! O fueron muy buenos lo que andan dando problemas o es que realmente no están buscando nada.

El tedio los consumía, ya se habían cansado de hablar para mantenerse con la mente ocupada en algo, ni siquiera el extensamente amplio vocabulario en groserías y obscenidades con el que gozaban ambos había alcanzado a dar abasto para conversar sobre cualquier otra cosa, todo tema se les había agotado. No tenían de nada que hablar pues las "pistas que habían recaudado" no eran siquiera tema de reflexión.

Kardia no podía dejar de pensar en Dègel y en como aun con su increíblemente aburrida personalidad, habría logrado mantener esa "recolecta de información" lo más interesante posible. Imaginaba el brillo en sus ojos tras las gafas ante cualquier posible fuente de conocimiento, ante el más mínimo descubrimiento, ante las miserables ruinas de cualquiera de las ciudades por las que había pasado antes con el cangrejo, donde él no veía más que polvo y rocas viejas, Dégel con toda seguridad vería una auténtica maravilla. Y es que el caballero de acuario poseía ese don; veía lo útil de lo inútil. Tal y como había hecho con él, había visto lo _bueno_ de él… Algo realmente difícil. Y siempre pensaría en ello.

Manigoldo tampoco se quedaba atrás. No dejaba de pensar en Albafica, no es que su recuerdo lo desconcentrara de su misión, en lo absoluto. Más bien era la sombra del recuerdo de su Blanca Flor del Alba lo que lograba mantener la cordura ante su sumamente inactivo deber. Albafica habría tomado esta investigación con mayor entusiasmo, seguramente le habría encantado la vista que ofrecían las costas del Mar Adriático. Las aguas de las playas que ofrecían la ciudad de Ragusa sin duda le habrían encantado, admirar esos paisajes con Albafica a su lado, no habría resultado tan terrible. De hecho, no habría resultado terrible en absoluto. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado y no veía la hora de volver a casa solo para poder estar con él. No importa que no fuera demasiado cerca, aunque no era mucha la frecuencia con la que lo admitía y Albafica lo sabía, pero con solo estar a su lado, para él estaba bien… por muy insoportables que fueran las azotadoras ganas de estrujarlo en sus brazos.

Kardia había intentado ser paciente, todo la humanamente posible. _Ser racional_ , tal y como le había dicho Dègel antes de partir. Pero ya las opciones se estaban agotando. Habían enviado su último informe al patriarca hacía ya días y el tiempo lo consumía en vida. Debían esperar la respuesta del viejo y entretanto se iban a volver locos.

Esperar, esperar era una de las cosas que más odiaba, que más detestaba, que más aborrecía. Es más, si pudiera eliminar alguna palabra de ese dichoso libro que Dègel decía era el diccionario, borraría "ESPERAR", la eliminaría del uso de todas las lenguas existentes. Solo para no tener que volverla a leer o escuchar.

Manigoldo no se encontraba en diferentes condiciones, se le notaba a leguas de distancia cuanto anhelaba estar en –ya sea una intensa batalla– o en el Santuario, rogando un poco de la atención de su amado Albafica. Vaya dos.

Pero apenas tenían pisada la mitad de su recorrido y mucho era lo que les faltaba por descubrir. Tendrían que ambos caballeros, seguir adelante y hacerlo solos, enfrentarse a su mayor monstro: el aburrimiento.

Pero era una suerte que el escorpión dorado tuviera –como siempre– un As bajo la manga.

* * *

 ** _Mi primera historia de estos dos loquillos. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla._**

 ** _Si desean aportar comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos o wherever verga, ya saben donde escribir._**

 ** _*Alhaja*_**


	2. Como vaciar un saquito

_**Capítulo #2: Como vaciar un saquito**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 26 de marzo de 2016**_

* * *

Como a los Santos dorados no se les permite la acumulación de bienes (en especial a despilfarradores y amantes del vicio como a ellos dos) Kardia omitió el pequeño y casi insignificante detalle, que durante su última misión, entre toda la basura que había confiscado, se había topado con un saquito bastante pesadito de piezas de oro puro –jamas tan valioso y brillante como el de su armadura, por supuesto– pero sí bastante comercia.

Estaba seguro de que nadie le echaría de menos si lo tomaba y olvidaba mencionarlo en su reporte en cuanto llegara. Estaba mal lo sabía, aunque "malo" y "bueno" siempre serian términos subjetivos para su comprension. Era consciente de que tomar esa bolsita era incorrecto, tampoco era ningún capitalista, pero es que simplemente el impulso fue más fuerte que él. Era bastante insignificante la verdad, ante os ojos de un rico…

Sabía que tal vez no debió hacerlo, sabía también que si Dègel llegaba a enterarse le iría muy mal. No solo sería la amenaza de acabar congelado o la de una guerra de los mil días. Sino la de Troya que se armaría cuando fuera de escrupuloso y se lo soltara todo al Patriarca, que ya lo traía vigiladito desde hace algún tiempo.

No pensaba atenerse a la verdadera furia del Patriarca, ni hablar. No sería tan tonto como para dejarse descubrir. Y si por ello tendría que sacrificar _un poco_ de la confianza de Dègel, pues lo haría, de todas formas no sería como mentir, solo sería una insignificante omisión de información. Mentiría realmente si fuera el caso de que acusadoramente se le preguntara con un dedo apuntando en su dirección.

– _¿Tu tomaste el oro Kardia?_ –y el sínicamente contestara que NO.

Ese caso se daría muy difícilmente, por ello no se molestó en malgasta su tiempo en algo tan intrascendente como el remordimiento o la culpa. TAMPOCO su intención había sido la de hacerse acaudalado a partir de un capital. Más bien era la primera vez que se quedaba con algo de la escena del crimen y además de ser la primera en mucho tiempo que tocaba un oro que no fuese el de su armadura.

Nada más que con unas pocas piezas de cobre se había aventurado hasta los mercados y nada más que las podía gastar en ropa y comida, por mera necesidad, como un vagabundo muerto de hambre.

Así que solo por esta vez, aprovecharía esa pequeña pero bien merecida –autoatribuida– ganancia.

Por ello apenas y llego al Santuario luego de aquella estúpida misión en las catacumbas termales de mierda, había ocultado su preciado botín. A las afueras de la arena central, mucho más allá, lejos, atravesando el bosque, en un lugar apartado, _su lugar secreto_. Allí a orillas del rio, al pie del milenario y majestuoso árbol de olivo que tanto Dègel había estudiado y donde juntos habían compartidos significativas experiencias, había enterrado su tesoro.

Seguro de que en algún futuro lo usaría… y no un futuro muy lejano, no señor. La vida es hoy y si lo dejaba allí oculto sería nada más porque estaría seguro, no porque esperase que naciera una platita de dinero.

Sí señor, le sacaría provecho a esas frías piezas de oro, y seria tal y como a los hombres les gusta despilfarrar sus riquezas:

 _Comida, alcohol y mujeres._

Y ésta oportunidad había sido la indicada.

Ausentarse del Santuario sin permiso del patriarca –otra vez– no sería una buena idea, más bien era una idea terrible. Intentar ausentarse con alguna rebuscada excusa, por muy meditada que fuera, tampoco era una de sus mejores opciones. Tendría que armar un cuento demasiado bueno y eso sería verdaderamente inútil, intentar mentirle al viejo Sage no tenía caso.

Por ello determino en conclusión que debería aguardar a ser enviado nuevamente a una misión, aunque eso lo había visto muy lejos. Además de que, como había sido enviado en solitario a su ultima asignación, no creía que se le volviera enviar solo en una siguiente durante, al menos, un buen tiempo.

No es que la compañía le resultara desagradable o incomoda, en absoluto. Pero sabía que Dègel le aguaría los planes. No solo su aburrida actitud era un inconveniente, sino que lo atosigaría sin descanso hasta que le revelara el verdadero origen del valioso saquito y en cuanto lo supiese, le armaría un espectáculo que, realmente, no tenía nada de ganas de aguantar.

Una cosa eran las emociones fuertes, otra soportar a un Dègel enfurecido.

Por muy compañeros de armas que fueran o por muy _cercanos_ que llegaran a ser, el acuariano era demasiado capaz de acusarlo con Su Eminencia y no quería que las cosas se dieran así.

Ese aburrido francés le echaría todo a perder simplemente porque no sabía divertirse.

Así que cuando fue informado en su nueva audiencia con el Patri, que sería enviado –más pronto de lo que realmente creyó– en una misión con su compadre el artrópodo. Había resultado ser una gran noticia después de todo. Por muy aburrido que pintara el objetivo. Tampoco podía expresar abiertamente su conformidad con la decisión del Pontífice, no sería propia de él y eso seguramente dejaría al descubierto sus intenciones. Por ello le siguió el berrinche a Manigoldo.

El seria la compañía perfecta para divertirse a lo grande. Aprovecharían el tiempo muerto. Solo debían cumplir su encomienda lo antes posible. Luego se escabullirían y disfrutarían de los gustos que el dinero tenia para ofrecer.

O eso fue lo que creyó antes de que esta maldita misión se les hiciera a ambos tan interminable.

…

Llegaron a esa ciudad Dubrovnik, antigua Ragusa –nombre en italiano, le había contado Manigoldo– donde en la última notificación que recibían de Grecia, hacia dos días, decía que en el maldito mapa que se les había trazado, ese había sido el último punto de actividad.

-Actividad… ¡¿actividad de que maldita sea?! –Manigoldo ya estaba hasta las trancas.

Allí se asentaron en la ubicación pautada y en dos días más les llegó la ¡oh! tan esperada carta del Patriarca. Les decía que había analizado sus informes, de muy mala calidad por cierto, y que se mantuvieran como hasta ahora, de bajo perfil. Ese sería el último punto a investigar por ahora y si en un lapso de dos semanas no conseguían ningún progreso, entonces podrían volver. Así se mantendría las cosas hasta una nueva señal.

–Genial dos semas más… Comienzo a creer que más que darnos alguna clase de lección, el viejo esqueleto ese lo único que quería era mantenernos alejados de él un buen tiempo –el canceriano ya no sabía que otra explicación darle a el hecho de que los enviara juntos a perder el tiempo tan olímpicamente. La conspiración en su contra ahora se le hacia una idea tangible.

–Si es así entonces lo está consiguiendo de maravilla –al Escorpión Dorado también le estaba dando esa impresión. Pero ya que… están donde estaban y punto.

–Sí, él posee esa cualidad de que cosas siempre se le dan como quiere, maldivo vejestorio… –¿cuántas veces lo había maldecido ya?

–Hubiera preferido un millón de veces viajar al infierno por el mismísimo Hades, eso sí que habría valido toda la pena del mundo.

–Ambos lo sabemos bicho, pero así es como son las cosas hombre. Y como guerreros que somos lo hemos de asumir –en momento de amargura e impotencia, la resignación ante su suprema autoridad era lo único que les quedaba.

-No puedo creer como Dègel pudiera disfrutar de esto –era más bien un pensamiento que se le había escapado por la boca al de escorpión, no podía evitar pensar en Dègel a todo momento. Y en su asombrosa capacidad de adorar el aburrimiento ¿Cómo le hacía para cultivar paciencia?

–Ya sabes cómo es, le encanta ser el favorito del viejo senil. No todos podemos poseer ese estúpido don para complacerlo –y ahora la amargura había regresado a su tono de voz, ¿pudiera ser que se sintiera celoso del acuariano? Si, pudiera ser, incluso el mismo no podía evitar sentir celos de su endemoniada perfección algunas veces.

–¿Sabes que amigo mío?, este tormento acabara pronto. Tengo aquí en mi poder la llave que abrirá el candado del descanso que bien merecido tenemos –era el momento propicio, con suerte ya pronto acabaría este maldito tormento y era la hora de iluminar a Manigoldo, que ya parecía haber perdido las esperanzas de todo.

–¿Ah sí? –efectivamente, estaba desganado– ¿Un buen adversario?

–No, algo mucho mejor… –y creándole mayor incertidumbre en su compañero de armas, que ya comenzaba a mirarlo con apreciativo interés, con una enorme y retorcida sonrisa registro la caja de su armadura hasta sacar de allí su preciado saquito–. Dinero.

El canceriano abrió sus ojos como platos y parpadeo numerosas veces por segundo. Vaya, Eso era raro.

–¿De dónde sacaste eso? –¿en serio se lo venía a preguntar precisamente él?, el mayor ladronzuelo de toda la orden dorada.

–Pareces sorprendido… Digamos que, me lo gane. En honor al mérito por mi última gran hazaña –regodeándose muy campante, lo miraba cual comadreja, mientras lanzaba por los aires el pesado paquete, para luego volverlo a atrapar.

–Lo robaste y no lo repostaste –no lo podía creer, no de él. No lo evito y soltó un bufido incrédulo.

¿Manigoldo de cáncer, su compadre y camarada, le estaba mirando con esa misma mirada severa que se esculpida en el semblante del Maestro Sage? increíble… ¿entonces seria cierto eso de que de tal palo tal astilla?

–No me lo puedo creer –y no lo podía– ¿Me estas criticando? ¿Tú? ¡¿A mí?!

–No –soltó despacio, entonces el cangrejo fue consciente de su expresión y relajo el semblante–. Por supuesto que no, pero si el viejo se entera...

–No puedo crees lo que mis oídos están escuchando, no, no de ti... ¿Estas asustado? –tanto tiempo de inactividad le estaba afectando el cerebro, era su deber salvarlo. Y nada mejor que buscándole la lengua.

–Por supuesto que no imbécil –soltó aquella oración peligrosamente dubitativo. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Incluso parecía ser que ni el mismo Canceriano no lo sabía.

–Sage está a miles de kilómetros de aquí y no se enterará porque nadie más lo sabe. Si lo tome, fue con el único fin de darle un buen uso. Ya que ese viejo nos niega hasta el pan.

–¿Cuánto tienes? –allí estaba, esa si era una pregunta que esperaba escuchar.

–Lo suficiente como para recolectar bellas damas y divertirnos a lo grande –y es que le hacía falta, a ambos. No todos podían conformarse de comer en el mismo plato. Y mucho menos ellos. Las mujeres son vida, la gloria de la gloria. Y si a ellos no llegaban –porque no podían en el Santuario debido a su posición– entonces ellos abrían de ir a buscarlas por fuera.

–No necesito dinero para conseguir unas buenas caderonas con la que encamarme –aquello el italiano sí que lo dijo con el pecho inflado, dirigiéndole una peligrosa mira entre sus parpados entrecerrados. Vaya estúpido...

–No, pero seguro que ninguna tan complaciente. Además de que ni siquiera se nos dan demasiadas oportunidades de intentarlo. Tenemos terminante mente prohibido por lo menos el mirar a las jovencitas de Rodorio, que tampoco es que enciendan demasiado mi lívido. Mientras que **esto** –enfatizo sujetando el saquito como péndulo– es suficiente para tenerlas en la cantidad que deseemos y te aseguro, con todo y atenciones; el vino, la comida, el ambiente…

El arconte de Cancer parecía meditar sus palabras. Algo sumamente inusual, él no se tomaba demasiado tiempo para pesar las cosas, era la falta de adrenalina lo que le estaba oxidando el cerebro, de eso Kardia estaba seguro.

Espero a que analizara lo que le acababa de decir hasta que una reacción acorde a su naturaleza hizo su aparición: Una retorcida sonrisa, amplia, retorcida y llena de malas intenciones se le tatuó en el rostro. Era como el reflejo de la suya.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos solo dos semanas para vaciar ese saco.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **(me encanta lo dramático que suena eso)**

 **~Alhaja~**


	3. Como caídas del Olimpo

_**Capítulo #3: Como caídas del Olimpo**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 12 de agosto del 2016**_

* * *

La vista era maravillosa, golpeaba vigorizantemente sus rostros, meciendo sus ropas. El sol brillaba radiante, la brisa salina inundaba sus pulmones. Todo a su alrededor se sentía magníficamente esplendoroso. Habían dejado atrás ese agónico andar y la pesadez tortuosa que los invadía. Y es que el objetivo de su marcha ya había cambiado completamente. Todo por allí era muy bonito si se le miraba desde otra perspectiva.

Apenas y llegaron a un acuerdo, trazaron su propia meta –y dejando atrás la que Sage les había dado– emprendieron marcha al centro de la ciudad. Pero ya no como vagantes almas en pena, sino como forasteros acaudalados, viajantes por placer. Simples turistas.

Cargaban solamente con sus cajas de pandora, bien recubiertas en sus mismas capas, y una cartera de cuero con los documentos que traían desde el Santuario; planos, datos, nombres, lugares… pura basura.

Manigoldo propuso asentarse en alguna posada decente de la ciudad, una donde pudieran descansar debidamente y poner en resguardo sus pertenencias para después ir y buscar el ¡oh tan ansiado entretenimiento!

Kardia lo considero, no era una mala idea en lo absoluto, pero estaba tan ansioso por comenzar a darle uso a el contenido de su atesorado saquito que declinó la idea, asegundando que no sería necesario, ya que después de que consiguieran el antro más lujoso de la ciudad, muy difícilmente saldrían de allí en lo que le restara de semana, y no le agradaba la idea de dejar su armadura tan lejos de él por tanto tiempo.

Curiosamente, también era cierto lo que decía en escorpión, un caballero jamás debería alejarse mucho ni por demasiado tiempo de su armadura, y menos aún en una misión, pero era mejor eso o cavarla en la tierra antes que entra con ella en un burdel.

" _Las armaduras nunca deben estar cerca de las mujeres, menos aun si estas son cortesanas, y mucho menos aun si a lo que van es a emborracharse."_

Ambos casi al mismo tiempo recordaron las sabias y contundentes palabras del Patriarca Sage. Cuando eran más jóvenes solía reunirlos para que entrenaran juntos y en esas oportunidades siempre aprovechaba de darles alguna lección trascendental. Consejos de los que en su mayoría Marigoldo ya estaba harto, pues lo zarandeaba con ellos todo el tiempo.

Escucharon las palabras de Sage retumbar en sus cabezas, cierto. Pero ya no eran unos niñatos que no sabían ni cómo dominar su cosmos. Eran perfectamente capaces de cuidar sus armaduras junto con su integridad, viajaban por el mundo para combatir a poderosos enemigos y estaban entrenados para defender el Santuario de Athena a muerte si era necesario, las palabras amedrentadoras del viejo ya no tenían utilidad, eso solo servía en aquel entonces cuando les decía esas cosas para mantenerlos bajo control, y evitar que se escaparan de juerga.

Así que como los dos eran exactamente de la misma calaña, llegaron rápidamente a la conclusión de que no sería necesaria ninguna posada y se encaminaron a recorrer la ciudad hasta que anocheciera, cosa para lo que no faltaba mucho.

 _Y ahora que ya no había ninguna otra voz de la conciencia que los llamara a reflexionar, deberían juntos afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos._

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de comercio de la ciudad. Como caballeros de Athena que eran, se les enseña que en cada misión fuera del Santuario o lejos de Grecia, deben mantener un bajo perfil, ser discretos y estar alejados de los lugares concurridos, pues en caso de presentarse algún enfrentamiento debían procurar que gente inocente no se viera involucrada.

Pero en vista de que la única amenaza que ellos enfrentaban era el aburrimiento, decidieron que entretenerse con las baratijas del centro y curiosear un poco entre los tumultos de gente mientras buscaban algo que cenar estaría bien.

Como era de esperarse, atrajeron rápidamente las miradas, no es como si en una ciudad como Dubrovnik no hubieran forasteros, ni gente de rasgos o vestimentas extravagante, los lugareños debían estar acostumbrados a ver cantidad de personas distinta día a día, pero es que hombres de su porte, con semejante físico e innegable encanto –modestia aparte– no eran simplemente de ver y no mirar.

Lo sabían y lo ignoraban, aunque realmente no les molestara. Eso solía traer consigo la desatada amabilidad de las personas del pueblo, especialmente los vendedores, que insistían en obsequiarles cantidad de sus productos, comida, bebida, ropa, artilugios, baratijas incluso que según su utilidad evaluaban para aceptar encantadoramente o declinar con mucha educación ¡JA! Era divertido hacerse pasar por caballero de vez en cuando, la gente los consideraba como de la alta sociedad mezclándose con la plebe, pero ellos ni más plebeyos podían ser, solo que se lo guardarían, se lo guardarían hasta dar con el sitio indicado donde dejar salir todo el irreverente descontrol que llevaban semanas acumulando.

El sol, comenzaba a ocultarse, el cielo ya se teñía en las tonalidades carmesí cuando, con las manos llenas de obsequios y comida gratis cortesía de los lambiscones lugareños, decidieron tomar asiento en una parte moderadamente despejada de la plaza. Lo más cercano que tenían era, de frente una perfumería y al otro lado, cruzando la plaza, algunos locales que parecía sastrerías o tintorerías por los maniquí en exhibición tras los ventanales.

Estaban cansados pero satisfechos de que su paseo por la ciudad hubiera sido tan de provecho, tenían las manos llenas de fruta que se fueron comiendo sin descanso por el camino. Y bollos... ricos, dulces y blandos bollos espolvoreados en azúcar pulverizada y rellenos con la gloria que tanto les negaban en el Santuario ¡chocolate! Era realmente injusto que una maravilla tan exquisita como aquella la disfrutaran apenas solo unos cuantos.

Deberían intentar convencer a Sasha, como su Diosa, en recompensar sus arduos esfuerzos por protegerla, con el máximo honor, el más digno manjar para los Dioses: chocolate.

Una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de los labios al escorpión de solo imaginar la carita de confusión que le pondría la chiquilla al no comprender del todo su petición y la reprimenda que seguramente le soltaría el viejo, nada más verlo aprovechándose de ella por su posición. Porque si algo sabía Kardia, es que para envidia de todos –especialmente para la de mamá Sisyphus– _ÉL_ era el caballero favorito de la joven Diosa.

Que fácil le resultaba a la mocosa quererlo, al igual que Dégel… No terminaba de entender qué era lo que le veían. Ha de ser su fabuloso encanto de seguro. Perdido en sus ocurrentes pensamientos se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo de su recién obtenido botín.

–¿Qué se te hace tan divertido bicho? –le pregunto el canceriano, que llevaba ya un rato observando las muecas que esbozaba mientras comía, vaya idiota, casi que pensaba en voz alta.

–Todo, ¿o es que tu no estas contento con los inesperados resultados de nuestro paseo por esta mugrosa ciudad?

–¿Inesperado? –no había sido inesperado en absoluto, oportuno tal vez, pero no inesperado. Si algo les ofrecía su posición de Caballero (además de las armaduras, claro esta) era poseer los más altos niveles de cosmos y una gallardía que la gente común y corriente encontraba resplandeciente a sus ojos. Era como un imán natural a la buena voluntad de la pobre gente que los veía como la ayuda que necesitan ¿Por qué? Ni puta idea, tal vez fuera simplemente su ignorancia y marginalidad, o eso era lo que pensaba él. Pero lo cierto es que a ellos les caía estupendamente bien– Ni fue inesperado ni la ciudad es mugrosa, está bastante decente de hecho.

–Bueno si, no está mal. –se limitó a comentar el escorpión, demasiado concentrado en sacarle las semillas a esa extraña fruta que le obsequiaron, estaba deliciosa, jugosa, suave y dulce, sobre todo dulce, pero tenía semillas hasta en las semillas y si continuaba tragándoselas terminaría asfixiándose.

–No seas ignorante maldito bicho, debes cortarla en dos y extraerlas desde el centro sino quieres terminar con el culo tapado.

–¿Lo dices por experiencia? –rebatió divertido al imaginarse a su compañero muriéndose por las ganas de cagar sin conseguir hacerlo. Carcajadas escandalosas se le escaparon ante la imagen de semejante escena.

–Cosas peores te han pasado a ti –masculló malhumorado entre dientes–, así que cállate y usa esa uña inútil que tienes para abrir la mía también.

–Como ordene, Mi Lady. –su cosmos comenzó arremolinarse en su mano derecha, invocando a su aguja escarlata que brilló tan reluciente como siempre.

–Bonita manicura. –comentó el cangrejo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Cierra el culo, idiota –le contestó educadamente para disponerse con su muy larga y filosa uña a cortar la fruta–. Toma, para que no digas luego que no soy un buen compañero.

–Eres el mejor, pero no se lo digo a nadie para no poner celoso al abominable hombre de las nieves. –la forma en la que eligió referirse a Dégel, si bien le resultó de lo más graciosa y original, no lo inmuto ni un poquito. No pensaba compartir su broma. Puede que su _**IceMan**_ no estuviera presente, pero esas confianzudas maneras de hablarle solo se las permitía para ÉL, nadie más. Así que ignoró olímpicamente el comentario y condujo la atención del de cáncer hacia otro lado.

–¿O más bien para no terminar con una rosa demoníaca clavada en el culo?

–¡Oh, escorpión! Tan joven e ingenuo, además de idiota –exclamó con exagerado dramatismos el italiano, el muchacho le devolvió una mirada extrañada, por un momento creyó que recitaba algún verso de Shakespeare–. Crees que todo el mundo vive en una burbuja de extrema felicidad como tú, ¡eres un tonto! ¿Qué no ves que Albafica me detesta?

–¡¿Estas de broma?! No puedes estar hablando en serio –por supuesto que no, solo buscaba verle la cara de idiota que él otro podría encontrar fácilmente en un espejo, seguro–. Albafica ve por tus ojos, eres al único que tolera en su radio de muerte absoluta.

–Que no, te digo, si me le paso encima es para intentar hacerle un poco más feliz, ya sabes, se me da bien eso, pero él no me soporta.

–Que te digo que si, es Dégel quien no me tolera. Solo me soporta por respeto al Patriarca, nada más.

–Bueno, y es que si no está él para enfriar tu culo ¿quién más lo hará? –soltó muy tranquilamente el de cáncer, a lo que el guardián de la octava casa le devolvió una mirada más afilada que un puñal.

–¿Qué? No me mires así bicho de mierda. Que estés malito del corazón y dependas constantemente de otros para mantenerte vivo no te hace más débil –el peliazul le pareció presentir un tono irónico en la voz del italiano, pero lo dejaría estar. O no sería únicamente con la mirada que lo atravesaría–. Tu idiotez no tiene nada que ver con el corazón inútil ese que tienes.

–¿Sabes qué? No la cagues más, así que mejor cierra la boca antes de que te la cosa con mi aguja escarlata.

–Sereno moreno. Ya sabía que eras sensible de corazón pero no de sentimientos. –El protector del octavo templo ya comenzaba a hartarse de los chistes malos del maldito crustáceo, así que levantándose de su posición se disponía a desacomodarle la mandíbula cuando una silueta en movimiento atrapó su atención.

Manigoldo lo noto enseguida, así que giró la cabeza hacia la misma dirección que su compañero, y efectivamente su punto focal quedó retenido en la misma imagen que el otro contemplaba… las ninfas habían escapada de los bosques, las musas se estaban cayendo del olimpo, o las nereidas estaban saliendo de los océanos de Poseidón. Cualquiera que fuera el origen de semejante belleza no podía ser otro más que divino. Las estrellas se estaban cayendo del cielo… eso debía ser.

Ya sabían que había mujeres de distintos tipos de bellezas, unas más exóticas que otras según las tierras extrajeras a las que correspondiesen, pero no algo así. Dubrovnik era una ciudad grande, sí, pero no creían que hermosuras de ese talle anduvieran por las calles. Tal vez confinadas a las imperiales torres de los palacios en la alta sociedad, lejos de mezclarse con la plebe.

Pero no, allí estaban, andando por las calles de la plazoleta en completa naturalidad las mujeres más hermosas que jamás ninguno de los dos había llegado a conocer, las criaturas más bellas y exuberantes que habían visto jamás… justo lo que necesitaban.

Eran tres preciosas damas, esbeltas, esplendidas y de apariencia refinada. Tal y como ocurrió con ellos mismo, atrapaban las miradas de los civiles, que las admiraban maravillados y les ofrecías obsequios por donde pasaban, a lo que ellas asistían educadamente con esplendidas sonrisas. Sonrisas radiantes, esplendorosas y tan distintivas en su tipo, que una vez trazadas en aquellos labios, a ellos les resulto imposible no reconocer ni a millas de distancia.

Ambos caballeros se miraron compartiendo miradas cómplices rebosantes de picardía, se comprendieron de inmediato sin mediar una sola palabra, no hacía falta. Debían seguirle la pista a esas hermosas mujeres, sus instintos se lo decían, y no les resulto forzoso seguirles el paso pues al parecer las damas se dirigían a la perfumería que tenían enfrente.

Mientras pasaban por la cera cercana a donde ellos se encontraban sentados, las bellas damas notaron enseguida las intensas miradas que ambos, cáncer y escorpio, les dirigían sin ningún tipo de discreción y que ellas, correspondieron enseguida sin resultar indiferentes al escrutinio desvergonzado de los apuestos caballeros. Se miraron entre si y compartieron sonrisillas cómplices con deslumbrante coqueteo, vaya… al parecer les gustaba ser admiradas. Y no parecían tener intensiones de ocultarlo.

Incluso una alta belleza de color canela tostada, la más alta entre las mujeres, y que tenía aires de ser quien lideraba aquel encantador aquelarre, de apariencia más madura pero jovial, les dedico un guiño juguetón antes de internarse en el establecimiento.

–¿Viste eso amigo mío? –dijo el escorpión nada más y las chicas desapareciera de su vista– Mi encanto ya surgió efecto. Tenemos la noche resuelta –y quizá el resto de la semana si la cosa era tan buena como se pintaba al horizonte.

–¿Tu encanto? –preguntó Manigoldo con una mueca de incredulidad– Si cuadramos el fin de semana con esas musas no va a ser por nada más que mi inigualable carisma, pequeño saltamontes.

–Claro, y el guiño de invitación a invitarlas, no tiene nada que ver.

Y aparte, estaba el hecho de lo _cortesanas en potencia_ que parecían esas mujeres, eso sí, de la mejor clase. Solo una cortesana de altura podía coquetear con semejante descaro en la calle a plena luz del sol y lucir tan magníficamente hermosa.

Ese solía ser el inconveniente nada pequeño con las mujerzuelas callejeras, no eran precisamente apetecible, si bien unas cuantas botellas de alcohol bien mezcladas en el sistema sanguíneo ayudaban a tolerar lo que fuera. En el Santuario se aprendía que, superadas las duras pruebas, las autorecompensas –más allá del conocimiento propia, claro está– debían estar acorde a la superación de tal o cual titánica labor, ya sea después de obtener la armadura, o darse un lujo luego de alguna misión que lo valiese. Estas autorecompensas solían ser mujeres, y estas mujeres eran las Hetairas, cortesanas de la mayor clase, nada de furcias ni rameras baratas.

Esta noble y honorable tradición que, aunque se aprendía sola, pasaba sin falto de generación a generación entre los aprendices.

 _"Las mujeres no están para compartir la vida con un Caballero de Athena, pero si te vas a enredar con alguna, que esta se encuentre a la altura."_

" _Ante todo el honor de la armadura",_ era un principio que compartían ambos caballeros como regla personal. Y que, al menos creían, mantenían muy claro.

–Deberíamos ir por ellas –se precipitó el escorpiano luego de lo que pareció ser una fase de "demasiada meditación", o al menos demasiada para su gusto, a lo que su compañero le retuvo del brazo.

–Sereno moreno, –soltó el arconte de la cuarta casa con tranquilidad– ellas no nos miraron con indiferencia precisamente, desde aquí puedo oler las feromonas que desprendieron al vernos. Eso y que olieron una buena presa. Mujeres tan bellas no estarían juntas sin ninguna razón. Pertenecen a alguna casa de placer y nos aseguraremos de que sea la mejor en la cual invirtamos ese pesado saquito que traes aquí y en la que valga la pena pudrirnos en vida los días que nos queden de libertad. Mira que al fin esta porquería de misión pinta para bien, para nuestro bien. Así que hagámonos de rogar y dejemos que lleguen a nosotros, tampoco podemos ladrarle nuestras miserias. Hay que cuidar los bines e invertirlos con sabiduría.

Manigoldo reteniéndole, diciendo que esperase y planteándolo una interesante y bien pensada jugada en un asunto que no fuera el combate… y él pensando demasiado en las enseñanzas del Santuario –en las cuales Sage no tenía nada que ver– ¿solo a él le parecía eso raro? O era el efecto del dinero lo que ya estaba obrando de manera negativa en su cabeza ¿era aquella la llamada avaricia por la cual hombre de naciones enteras perdían la cordura?

Esperaba que no. Quizá y solo tanto tiempo libre para pensar, o más bien demasiado, sin verdaderas peleas –ni sexo– le afectaba el buen funcionamiento a su cerebro. Después de todo, lo que Manigoldo planteaba, extraña y conciensudumente, era muy verdadero. Pero como no le daría la razón en voz alta, solo guardo silencio y se quedó a su lado con aire estoico esperando la salida de sus nuevos y apetecibles objetivos.

Pero la espera resulto volverse más larga de lo que habían planeado, claro, basándose solo en sus ansias de clavarles el diente de una buena vez, pues no sabían quiénes eran, a que entraron a aquella –sí, corroboraba leyendo el cartel sobre la puerta– perfumería, ni cuanto tardarían. Creyeron que no les tomaría mucho, pero el sol ya había abandonado su labor de iluminar el cielo hacía horas.

–Quizá ahora si deberíamos ir por ellas. –nuevamente ese sentimiento agónico de espera le estaba aguijoneando el pecho al muchacho de la octava constelación.

–Olvídalo, ante todo la dignidad.

Pero justo cuando el escorpiano se disponía a quejarse abiertamente, escucho el dulce sonido de una campanilla.

Rápidamente dirigieron la mirada hasta el origen del cual provenía el encantador sonido y, efectivamente, era la señal de que la puerta en aquel comercio se abría, dejando pasar a través de ella los verdaderos luceros de aquella noche.

Ni bien cruzaban el umbral aquellas esplendidas damiselas cuando los buscaron con la mirada, pera encontrarlos tal y donde los habían dejado. Complacidas con su hallazgo, los recompensaron con maravillosas sonrisas de brillantes dientes blancos y perfectos.

La misma morena alta que les giñase un ojo anteriormente, fue la primera en comandar el paso hacia su dirección sin un ápice de vacilación.

–Pero miren nada más que apuestos caballeros, ¿esperaron demasiado? –dijo con descaro mientras que con una mano batía su cabellera por sobre el hombro. Eran sus ojos vivarachos y su altivo aspecto lo que la identificaba claramente como la líder de aquel encantador aquelarre.

–Estoy segura de que no tardamos tanto –se escuchó la voz de una muy linda morenita de cabellos café muy claros y alborotados, se paró junto a la alta con las manos en puño sobre las cadera mientras que descansaba su peso en una pierna en una pose coqueta–, solo fueron unas cuantas horas.

Vaya pedazo de descaradas.

–Si sabían que estábamos esperándolas, pudieron haber sido más consideradas en darse prisa. –refunfuño el escorpión.

Una de las chicas sonrió mostrando los dientes en una expresión de puro sarcasmo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada, la líder levantó una mano haciéndola callar, muy sutilmente claro.

–Lamentamos si se sintió grosero, somos acérrimas defensoras en priorizar siempre el trabajo, es nuestra fuente de ingresos y lo que más disfrutamos hacer, pero tenemos diligencias de las cuales ocuparnos. Espero y lo comprendan, ustedes forasteros.

Explicó en tomo amable y aparentemente sincero, dejando en claro sin ningún tapujo o temor a malinterpretaciones lo que ambos caballeros habían sospechado. Se habían topado con las mujeres indicadas.

–¿Comprender? –preguntó el canceriano– Son ustedes las que necesitan demostrarnos que comprenden lo que necesitan hombres como nosotros. –no se contuvo en lo absoluto en expresar sus intenciones.

–Hombres como ustedes –la morena alta saboreo la frase en su paladar, enjuagándola en un tono retorico, mezclado con un bonito y muy curioso acento– ...hombres como ustedes son nuestra especialidad, –su sonrisa sagaz daba fe de ello.

–Extranjeros guapos que van de paseo por la ciudad, con la pinta que tienen, no pueden ir juntos de la mano en una íntima aventura romántica –se escuchó picara la voz de la morena bajita, y a ellos esa idea pintada en sus mentes se les hizo de lo más ridícula–. El tedio lo traen pintado en la frente y nosotras tenemos justo lo que necesitan.

Tan seguras de sí mismas, eso les parecía excitante, pero se venderían como hombres difíciles, y no como borrachos muertos de hambre fáciles de convencer.

–Nos gustan las mujeres diligentes y con conciencia. –eran caballeros de la más alta orden.

–También predispuestas y serviciales. –merecían lo mejor de lo mejor.

–Y sobre todo de buen talle. –nunca nada menos que una Hetaira.

Las chicas parecían complacidas con lo que oían. Lo demostraban en sus sonrisas satisfechas y plenamente serviciales.

–Es una suerte que tengamos todas esas virtudes, y más, para ofrecerles.

Y fue así, tomándolos por los brazos a cada uno, los guiaron a su _casa de placeres._

* * *

 _ **Hello… It's me.**_

 _ **Vengo a dejar esto y ahora me retiraré dando brinquitos de felicidad.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	4. El jardín de las flores

_**Capítulo#4: El jardín de las flores**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 19 de diciembre de 2017**_

* * *

Al ser guiados del brazo por cortesanas, impresionantemente atractivas sí, pero cortesanas al fin, imaginaban ser llevados a la zona de las casas de placeres que, por regla, se consiguen en cada ciudad civilizada que se respete. Pero harta fue su sorpresa al dirigirse a una zona muchísimo más lejana del centro y toparse con una villa entera que imponía _clase_ en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Amplias tierras, frondosos jardines, mucho color y luces de todas direcciones, era apenas lo que la vista alcanzaba ver como primeras impresiones de lo que no era un barrio bajo en lo absoluto. La facha de las mujeres que los escoltaban debía ser una pista de que estas pertenecían a una casa de muy alta clase. La prueba ante sus ojos.

Una amplia verja que delimitaba la entrada, se abrió rápidamente desde dentro por dos muchachas de buena pinta que saltaron a abrazar a las mujeres que los acompañaban.

–A ver, déjense de tonterías y actúen con mayor formalidad frente a los invitados. –las muchachas ante el regaño, se mostraron un poco más reservadas.

–Vayan y díganle a Floraida que tenemos invitados. –susurró la morena lideresa al oído de una de las chicas, extremadamente idénticas entre sí, a lo que esta asistió y rápidamente se fue corriendo sujeta a la mano de la otra en dirección a la mansión que tenían delante.

–Eso le dará tiempo a recibirlos como se debe.

Ellos encantados con la atención, se encontraban excitados ante el preámbulo de lo que vendría, solo confiaban en que lo que portaban fuera suficiente y no se vieran en la necesidad de empeñar sus armaduras.

La hermosa morena cabecilla, que aún no se había presentado, y no es como si importase, se mantuvo caminando hacia el frente, instándolos a seguirla.

–Nuestra especialidad radica en brindarle servicio hospitalario a los forasteros de buen gusto y acaudalados hacendados que estén dispuestos a pagarlo, así que, por favor, siéntanse como en casa.

–Si me quisiera sentir como en casa, no estaría aquí. –Manigoldo le dio un codazo al de escorpión para que se amarrara en lengua los comentarios estúpidos, no podían mostrar las costuras tan pronto.

–Entiendo, así que quieren algo diferente a lo habitual. No habrá problema con ello, podrán elegir el servicio que más le convenga a cada uno.

Con que servicio personalizado eh, eso estaba bien, después de todo hablaban de sexo, en una cama no cabían más de dos… a menos que…

–¡Dahlia! –se oyó un llamado a lo lejos, mirando al frente, a lo lejos, ante la imponente fachada de la mansión, se encontraba alguien sacudiendo vigorosamente un brazo en el aire – ¡Dahlia, aquí! –gritaba animada una pequeña… ¿niña?

¿Qué mierda hacia una niña en un lugar así? Definitivamente eso era lo último que esperaban conseguir, y menos en la entrada.

–¡Hoya! ¡Te dije que venían con compañía! Apártate –la reprendió una de las chicas que abrió la verja nada más llegaron. Aun se encontraban bastante alejados de la entrada, si fueron capaces de escuchar la reprimiendo que entre dientes apretados le monto aquella muchacha fue debido a la agudeza de sus sentidos. Ambos se miraron entre sí con una ceja enarcada.

Las chicas que venían con ellos simplemente mantuvieron sus miradas fijas al frente sin ocultar pequeñas sonrisas.

Al llegar fueron recibidos con las puertas abiertas

Después de toparse con aquella fachada ya no sabían que esperar una vez entraran, pero definitivamente era mejor de lo que pudieran imaginar.

–Sean bienvenidos forasteros. –y fueron esas las palabras más dulces que oyeron ambos muchachos en mucho, pero que mucho tiempo. Fueron recibidos por una comitiva conformada por las mujeres más hermosas que habían visto nunca, y miren que habían visto mujeres bellas, ¿pero tantas juntas? Esto debía ser la entrada al paraíso.

En anteriores oportunidades, sus ojos ya fueron testigos de diversidad de sitios abarrotados de lujuria, perversión y desenfreno, unos más ruinosos y otros de la más barata mísera que ofrecía el ron y las putas de esquina. Pero esto era otro nivel, nada que ver con asqueroso burdeles de mala muerte ni con pretenciosas mansiones de la alta aristocracia europea. El salón de la inmensa mansión era un exquisito caldero de lujuria, estaban frente a la decoración mas incitante que habían presenciado en sus vidas.

Esto era lujuria de puro buen gusto.

Largas y vaporosas telas decoraban en caída las altas paredes en exquisitos colores, desde rojos vivos como la sangre con maravillosos encajes dorados a telones de negro terciopelo y azul lapislázuli. De los altos techos colgaban enredaderas y diversidad de adornos, desde curiosas lámparas chinas hasta candelabros de araña. Hermosas plantas decoraban el lugar desde la entrada hasta las escaleras que imaginaban, conducían a los dormitorios.

Había esculturas que representaban personajes mitológicos copulando en eróticas y, hay que decir, creativas posiciones.

Y las mujeres eran perfectas musas salidas del olimpo, todas tan bellísimas como diferentes entre sí, rasgos, colores de piel, acentos, vestimentas, incluso sus gestos, todos dotados de gracia divina. Si, aquello era una espectacular mezcla cultural… y una realmente interesante, incluso les recordaban a ellos mismos en el Santuario.

Era curioso como una muy hermosa y amarillenta mujer de ojos rasgados se inclinaba desde la cintura para recibirlos con una muy solemne bienvenida, mientras que otra morena de pestanas gruesas y con un curiosa puntito en la frente, entre ambos ojos, parecido al que llevaba Asmita, juntaba ambas manos frente a su rostro e inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

Otras bellezas se encontraban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos y a penas ellos entrar por la puerta se acercaron con inmensas sonrisas decorando sus bellísimos rostros, unas con sensualidad, otras con curiosidad, pero eso sí, sumamente asombradas. Ataviadas todas de prendas excitantemente sugerentes, exquisitas y flameantes.

En conjunto formaron una inmensa algarabía –típico de las mujeres– murmurando palabras en diversos idiomas de los que algunos entendían, algunos otros no, pero en general se resumía a que se encontraban muy entusiasmadas con la llegada de los nuevos visitantes

 _Mira esto amigo mío, nunca habían visto a hombres tan guapos como nosotros_ –escuchó el de escorpio la voz de su compañero vía cosmos.

 _Sobre todo, a un ejemplar griego como yo, de italianos muertos de hambre como tú ya estarás hastiadas._

 _Bastardo hijo de…_ –el canceriano ni siquiera llego a culminar su insultante frase vía cosmos. Las chicas haciendo espacio entre sí para ver de cerca a los forasteros, llegaron a su lado y lo tomaron de ambos brazos, apretujándolo fuertemente, como midiendo la musculatura de su cuerpo. Otras más osadas rosaron sus pechos en su espada y una más animada que, con una sensual sonrisa, se le acercó de frente y le coloco una coronilla de flores en la cabeza, murmurándole una frase que no llego a entender ni esforzándose en prestarle atención al idioma que había utilizado. La chica lo miro con una muy sutil sonrisa y antes de retirarse para hacerse un lado, tomo su rostro y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus masculinos labios.

Ooooh… aquello supo a gloria, y esperaba que solo fuera el comienzo.

El italiano se vio tentado a no dejarla alejarse, y cuando levanto su brazo para jalarla de la cintura y comérsela allí mismo, otra escurridiza muchacha se guindo de su costado y se abrazó a su pecho fuertemente, mientras exclamaba con alegría una frase que fue imposible descifrar ¿es que en esa mierda nadie hablaba en cristiano?

El escorpión no se vio privado del mismo trato entusiasta, el cual recibió complacido, dejando que las muchachas que se le acercaban descaradamente, midieron su fuerza masajeando sus musculosos brazos con asombro. Otras tantas se guindaban de su frondosa melena, acariciándola suavemente, asombradas de su longitud, una incluso se toma la libertad de tejerle hábilmente una adorable trencita. Las que se le acercaron por el frente se le guindaban del cuello y la que le rozaba los pechos en la espalda ya se estaba dando la tarea de quitarle el abrigo.

Seguramente había muerto de calor el algún árido desierto durante esa insufrible misión y ahora se hallaba en el paraíso, debía ser eso. Inmerso en las risas y dulces voces que lo rodeaban se encontraba dispuesto a entregarse al deleite que les ofrecían las manos de las hermosas criaturas que los rodeaban cuanto escucho el tintineo de una campana.

Ambos caballeros se quedaron muy quietos y las chicas que los rodeaban se apartaron velozmente, abriéndose paso entre ellas, muy firmes, como si de el llamado de un general se tratase.

–Chicas, por favor, guarden un poco la compostura –y así parecía haber sido. Todas asistieron e inclinaron sus cabezas en gesto de respeto y obediencia–. Así que ustedes son, forasteros, nuestros nuevos invitados.

Ambos se respingaron un poco, al percatarse de que quien sostenía la campanilla que recién había sonado, y ahora se dirigía a ellos, era una altísima mujer de frondosa cabellera plateada. De imponente presencia y una vibrante voz de elegante acento, habló en un perfecto inglés británico que, al instante, pareció ser el idioma que y todas comprendían.

Su rostro era bellísimo, como hasta ahora todas allí tal vez, pero su presencia en si resultaba deslumbrante, sus rasgos denotaban que los años habían pasado por ella, pero que incluso así, no se dejaba llevar. Esa aparente madurez y el tono de mando en su voz les recordó al instante al mismísimo Sage, ella debía ser la matriarca de aquel variopinto harem de semidiosas.

–Permítanme presentarme –sonrió con sutileza e inmediatamente después se inclinó ligeramente en una elegante reverencia– soy Floraida, bienvenidos a nuestra casa –aquella aterciopelada voz de fuerte timbre les resulto majestuosa–. Me disculpo por las insolentes actitudes de estas niñas, no suelen ser tan… revoltosas –se excusó con un leve gesto de la mano, una perfecta palma de largos dedeos bancos repletos de anillos de los que se enganchaban preciosas cadenas de oro que le rodeaban ambas muñecas.

–No hay de que disculpase –Kardia tomó aquella mano sin vacilación alguna y poso sus labios sobre el pálido dorso–, su hospitalidad no nos incomoda en lo absoluto.

–Que encantador escuchar eso –la madura mujer de inquietante mirada sonrió dulcemente al muchacho de azules cabellos desmarañados y deslizando sutilmente su mano de entre la de él, la condijo hacia su rostro para rozar tiernamente su mejilla derecha, acariciándola con el dorso hasta deslizar su dedo incide por la recta mandíbula, inmersa en inspeccionarlo con la mirada.

El muchacho se dejó hacer por la mirada de aquella exuberante mujer, nunca le habían gustado maduras, pero esto que tenía al frente, estaba fuera de cualquier canon que hubiera establecido anteriormente en su mente.

Con paso elegante, la mujer de blancuzca cabellera, deposito la campanilla en la palma extendida de una chica a su lado y se dirigió a la cercana dirección del caballero de cáncer, procedió con un silencioso e intenso escrutinio muy similar al de su compañero, pero con él tuvo el detalle de deslizar un pálido dedo por tu tabique, al parecer le resultaba llamativa su nariz. Sin disminuir su enigmática sonrisa, dio una vuelta a su alrededor y acaricio sutilmente sus cortos cabellos, midiendo su largo al parecer, y de una vez en su paso por aquella curiosa melena rebelde, acomodo algunos mechones en su sitio.

–Su aspecto, mis queridos muchachos, son de los más llamativos que he visto en años, por favor, permítanme hacérselos saber.

–¿Un cumplido?

–Precisamente.

–Son los hombres quienes deberías otorgar cumplido a las mujeres.

–Y los recibiremos, por ahora permítanme presentarnos, tengo entendido que Dhalia fue quien los trajo –la mujer se refería a la hermosa morena que los guió desde la salida de aquel comercial en la plaza de la ciudad, ambos asistieron afirmando, porque así había sido, no porque reconocieran el nombre de la chica que ni siquiera se había presentado

–Buen trabajo querida, definitivamente tienes buen ojo, tus invitados siempre son los de la mejor clase –entre la multitud de muchachas que los rodeaban, algunas se hicieron a un lado para dejar ver cómo, un poco retirada junto a la puerta, se encontraba la bellísima morena haciendo una respetuosa inclinación–. Permítanme explicarme caballeros, ahora que han sido acogidos en nuestra casa es momento de conocer lo que encontraran, nosotras ofrecemos servicios libres de cualquier inhibición, dispuestas a cumplir cualquier fantasía, a diferencia de cualquier otra casa de citas, nuestro objetivo es servir y dedicar nuestras habilidades a complacer cualquier exigencia. Es por ello que somos muy selectivas a la hora de escoger a nuestros…

–¿Clientes? –interrumpieron ambos a la vez en el mismo tono interrogante.

–Invitados… así preferimos llamarlos, somos muy selectivas con quien permitamos ingresar a nuestros dominios, verán, como mujeres nos encontramos en una frágil posición de vulnerabilidad ante cualquier fuerza de mayor poder, así que nos valemos de la protección y discreción de nuestros selectos invitados. Mantener el noble oficio de generaciones, alejadas de la mala vida de los suburbios y los impuestos de la corona, no es un trabajo fácil, por ello, alejadas, ofrecemos comodidad y así todos salimos ganando.

–Sin pago de impuestos ni competencias.

–Eso es lo que hay.

–¿Entonces es usted la madame de este… lugar? –preguntó el de escorpio mientras hacía círculos con su índice, envolviendo el lugar.

–No me gusta denominarme así, ese término esclavista dista mucho de mi labor aquí. –respondió la bella mujer con un ademán despectivo de la mano y un ceño ligeramente fruncido que marcaba una suave "v" en su frente, justo entre sus pobladas y muy definidas cejas.

–Pero es su líder. –insistía el muchacho poco convencido del aparente grado de autonomía que decía haber sido alcanzado por aquella colonia de mujeres.

–Alguien tiene que serlo ¿no? Sin líderes, ninguna sociedad prosperaría, aun así, me gusta verme más como a una madre que como una regente.

–La abeja reina de la colmena. –aseguró Manigoldo con una sardónica sonrisa en los labios

–Aquí no empatizamos con ninguna conducta del reinado, por si se trata de una indirecta, pero efectivamente es una forma de mirarlo.

–Nos halagan su confianza –Manigoldo se mantenía intrigado ante las palabras de aquella mujer–, pero me cuesta aceptarla cuando ni siquiera nos ha pedido nuestros nombres. –y apenas entonces Kardia cayó en cuenta de que era cierto.

–Por costumbre los caballeros se presentan por sí mismos, una vez terminada la mía esperaría la suya, pero de antemano les informo que no es necesario, aquí, nuestros invitados no se valen de títulos ni apellidos. Allá fuera hay más de un noble sin un solo penique en los bolsillos escudado en prendas ostentosas y un apellido ridículamente largo que a la final no posee ningún valor. Tenemos buen ojo para ello, aquí presente mi querida Dhalia y su aguda intuición es prueba de ello, sabemos que no son de por aquí, y que su estancia tampoco será duradera. A los forasteros les gusta aflorar sus secretas pasiones en el reflejo las copas de vino, estar lejos de casa brinda esa sensación de seguridad. No necesitamos conocer su procedencia, sino sus intenciones, a partir de allí trabaja brindamos nuestras atenciones.

–¿Y cuál es el precio de su hospitalidad?

–Deberían estimarlo, no abrían venido sin estar seguros de poder pagarlo.

Tenía razón, jamás se habían encaminado hasta allí con la firme intención de perderse en la borrachera y el berilio de la pasión sin estar seguros de que esas piezas de oro valdrían por ello y más.

–Tenemos esto –desde el interior de su saco, Kardia le extendió a la mujer el saquito con el preciado contenido que compraría el boleto de subida al barco de su disfrute por lo que restaba de las dos semanas.

La mujer lo tomo entre sus manos con una codiciosa sonrisa, al tirar suavemente de la cabuya que lo mantenía cerrado, sus ojos se iluminaron como dos luceros, en su expresión maravillada se reflejaba el brillo dorado de aquel pequeño tesoro. A Kardia le dio gracias identificarse con ella, pues seguramente, el al encontrarlo, había puesto la misma expresión solo de imaginar lo que podría hacer con el.

 _Mujeres… todas unas codiciosas._

 _Y eso que no han visto nuestras armaduras._

Con guasa, intercambiaron comentarios vía cosmos, saboreando ya de ante mano el final exitoso de lo que había sido aquella larga y tediosa misión.

–Muy valioso –el murmullo asombrado de la mujer parecía más un pensamiento al aire que una evaluación. Se encontraba atrapada en el análisis del brillo de las invaluables piezas doradas que brillaban desde la palma de su mano, aún dentro del saquito. Mirándola con atención notaron que inclusos sus palmas temblaban ligeramente, ella sabía que tenía un invaluable tesoro entre las manos, y a ellos eso les venía perfecto. No les interesaba en lo absoluto estimar el valor real de aquellas piezas, solo comprar algo de diversión.

–Entonces… ¿es suficiente? –la entonación que empleo Kardia mas que interrogativa era sardónica. Convencido de haberla dejado impresionada.

–Más que suficiente –con una sonrisa satisfecha, la mujer volvió a acordonar el saquito sin siquiera tocar ninguna pieza, seguramente apabullada por su brillo– No nos equivocamos en su elección. Reitero mi posición, son más que bienvenidos a nuestros dominios, ahora por favor, caballeros, permítanme mostrarles a las muchachas de la casa dispuestas a sus servicios.

Retomando la campanilla en sus manos y haciéndola sonar con su titilante y encantadora melodía, frente a ellos las, hasta ahora silenciosas muchachas, se revolvieron entusiastas retomando sus actitudes dicharacheras, habían esperado la señal para romper filas y con seguridad desfilaron frente a ellos derrochando sensualidad.

De la mano, los guiaron hasta el centro de la inmensa sala, donde una gran mesa dispuesta con alimentos se encontraba tendida; desde frutas frescas de brillantes colores hasta carnes, pescados y ensaladas, y que sabían ellos que más de comidas preparada y presentada en raras formas, eran parte del menú que no dudaron en engullir.

En sus manos fueron puestas copas de plata con relucientes incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y servidas hasta arriba de vino tinto. Las chicas ya libres de actuar a sus anchas y contesta de servir a semejantes ejemplares, los liberaron de sus abrigos y de los botones superiores de sus camisas. Les dieron espacio para que se acomodaran junto a ellas en mullidos cojines que se repartían en un tumulto, y allí les sirvieron directamente del banquete a ambos que ni cortos ni perezosos se detuvieron a dejar de devorar.

Tenían desatada una feroz hambre acumulada desde que iniciaran esa aburridita misión del averno Rindiendo las provisiones como unos malditos muertos de hambre, se les había acumulado un apetito voraz, no solo de comida ni bebida, sino también de diversión y lujuria. Era impresionante, incluso para ellos, y por más que dejaban en fondo blanco las copas que les fueron ofrecidas, no se detuvieron para dejarlas así, no señor, y así seria hasta que se fueran de aquel lugar.

La esbelta peliplata que se había presentado como Floraida, se les unió animadamente sin descuidar en ningún momento su paso elegante, y tomo asiento cómodamente en un lugar cercano a los entusiasmados muchachos. La llama de la fiesta estaba encendida y las hermosas chicas no se detuvieron de avivaron las brasas.

Sugerentes piezas musicales y con una envolvente sensualidad flotaba en el aire, ¿Quién la tocaba? Ni idea, no alcanzaron a recorrer con la vista los rincones más alejados de la inmensa habitación, estaban demasiado concentrados con lo que tenían en frente, procediendo a, tal y como se les sugirió, relajarse y disfrutar.

La exuberante melodía era lejana en sus mentes, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, podían reconocerla como típica de arabia, por ese tono vibrante y zigzagueante que les recordaba al deslizar de una serpiente. Muy pronto un maravilloso canto vocal se dejó oír, era bellísimo, una tonada exótica que ni de la garganta de experimentadas hetairas griegas de altísimo nivel habían oído nunca. Risas, bailes y encantadoras canciones, todas maravillosas piezas de arte ofrecidas por mujeres aquellas musas a los caballeros.

El arconte de escorpión, muy cómodo allí donde se encontraba semirecostado, estaba rodeado por al menos tres muchachas de sedosas manos escurridizas. A su izquierda, una pequeña rubia de pobladas cejas se dedicaba a acariciar juguetonamente su pecho, remojando de vez en cuando la punta de sus dedos en la copa que se ocupaba de llenaba a cada rato, y acariciando su piel expuesta hasta donde se lo permitían los botones, desde su manzana de adán, recorrido su tráquea y empozando algunas gotas en la hendidura del cuello, donde ofreció remplazo a sus dedos por la lengua que succionó juguetonamente aquellas gotas de licor, unas otras de sudor y algo de suave y bronceada piel griega. Siguió inmersa en su recorrido y, remojando nuevamente los dedos, pero esta vez de la boca de él mismo, recién repleta de licor, acarició sus clavículas para ampliar un poco más el área de piel expuesta hacia los hombros y conquistar territorio sobre la tostada piel de caramelo que tantas ganas tenia de comer.

A esto el escorpión no oponía ninguna resistencia, pero tampoco se dejaba ver perturbado, quería recordarse que "hacerse desear" debía ser un principio siempre presente, aunque el licor y el deseo nublara su conciencia.

A su derecha, una linda castaña de mirada dulce, se encontraba absorta en su perfil griego, delineando con sus aterciopelados dedos su mandíbula, su nariz, el lóbulo de su oreja, y al parecer interesada también estaba en su aroma, pues se hundía en su cuello para inhalarlo profundamente. Habilidosa, tenía que reconocer, no quería esperar descubrir el desenvolvimiento de sus manos en otras áreas de su cuerpo.

A su espalda una pelirroja de rizados cabellos se encontraba masajeando sus sienes y la raíz de sus cabellos hasta peinarlos hacia tras, desenredándolos con suavidad, tacto que agradecía inmensamente. No era algo que le confesaría a nadie, pero adoraba que trataran su cabello con gentileza, desde cariños hasta peinarlo, era consiente de cuan rebelde era su melena y la facilidad con la que se enmarañaba, por eso que alguien le brindara comprensión y ternura a su indómita cabellera espartana le resultaba simplemente maravilloso.

Una cuarta chica se le unió, traía apoyada a la cadera un cántaro con agua clara, y arrodillándose elegantemente frente a él, se dispuso a la tarea de retirarle las botas para dejarlo descalzo, lavarle los pies y propinarle un delicioso masaje. Satisfecho a mas no poder, se dejaba hacer. Las atenciones de esas hermosuras nada que lo iban a aburrir. Era injusto que ellos siendo caballeros dorados, legendarios por su alto rango, no contaran con tratos así en el Santuario.

Una quinta mujer se arrimó a su lado ofreciendo una bandeja con frutos para que eligiese el de su preferencia, pero él al verse con las manos ocupadas, la invitó con la mirada a que fuese ella quien diera a probar directamente en su boca. Obedeció sin chistar, con una sonrisa condescendiente tomó una reluciente manzana de la bandeja, antes de dirigirla a su boca, la limpio con la tela de su vestido, entre sus pechos, para así dejarla reluciente y ofrecerle un mordisco que el escorpión propino con gusto, sin quitar la vista en ningún momento de la mirada aguamarina de la hermosa rubia que le serbia. La elección de la fruta le pareció más que apropiada, más allá de considerar a las manzanas como su fruta preferida desde siempre, la fascinante leyenda de la manzana de la discordia que el Patriarca le contaba en sus años de formación, aún seguía fresca en su memoria. Era de sus leyendas favoritas.

El italiano no se encontraba en condiciones desiguales, rodeado por todos los francos de preciosuras que le propinaban sutiles caricias y adorables arrumacos, abría los brazos a más no poder para darle acojo a todas, hechizado por la infinita gracia que vestía a cada una de las que le servían.

A su lado, justito debajo de su bazo derecho, cobijaba a una morena de nariz muy recta que le había sacado la camisa del pantalón y ahora le acariciaba el abdomen desde el ombligo hasta la vena que se marcaban sobre su vientre y se perdía más allá de la bordura del pantalón para acababa en su viejo y entrañable amigo, ese que no había tenido ningún momento de quietud desde que cruzaron aquella puerta.

A su espalda unas prodigiosas manos de largos dedos y pulcras uñas esmaltadas le propinaban un relajante masaje en los hombros, aquello era como si de tocar un piano se tratase, la técnica era magistral y sentía que, de un momento a otro, la chica le sacaría música. Y si no, la escucharía resonar en su cabeza. Aquello era mágico, no había notado que tuviese los hombros tan tiesos hasta que aquel ángel obrara su milagro sobre el… era lo menos que merecía después de tantos días de mierda.

En su costado, la adorable pelirroja que rellenaba su copa cada dos por tres, lo miraba con algo de timidez, pero no una que se asemejará a la vergüenza, no, sino más bien a la indecisión de parecer no querer incomodarlo con tantas manos encima, por lo que evitaba rozarlo siquiera cada vez que se inclinaba para servirle vino. Toda una curiosidad.

Inmersos con estaban en el vino y las caricias, los acodes que componían la amena música de ambiente aumentaron progresivamente de intensidad. La iluminación de la sala, de por si casi en penumbra, se atenuó aún más, mientras que los candelabros que quedaban en encendidos sobre las escaleras concentraron la atención de ambos guerreros.

En lo alto de aquella escalinata de carmesí alfómbrame, divisaron las siluetas de al menos una decena de esbeltas damas, todas de pie y con la cabeza gacha en perfecta simetría, envestidas completamente de negro. Las mujeres se encontraban ataviadas en curioso trajes, todos diferentes. En cada prenda que vestían podían admirarse los diversos orígenes de sus nacionalidades debido a sus formas, cortes y detalles distintivos, la similitud que todas guardaban en común, además del color negro, era la sensualidad que las envolvía, cada prenda lucia pensada para exhibir sin recato sus atributos sin rozar siquiera la vulgaridad.

La música, que no dejaba de sonar en delirantes acordes, impulsó el ritmo que guiaría el inicio del espectáculo. Las chicas, hasta ahora quietas, levantaron lentamente y todas juntas sus rostros para revelar el seductor detalle que completaba el conjunto; todas llevaban mascara, desde caretas repletas de plumas y brillantes piedras de colores, a coloridas caretas de arlequín o lisas expresiones fantasmales pintadas a mano.

Al ritmo envolvente y pausado de la música, las chicas descendieron paso a paso los escalones, sincronizadas perfectamente en sus movimientos, casi como si marcharan, pero aquella era la marcha más sensual que habían presenciado ambos hombres en sus vidas. Sus caderas se sacudían pronunciadamente y sus hombros acompañaban el ritmo con encanto. Sus expresiones, ocultas tras las caretas, eran un misterio, pero sus labios, sin excepción, eran una línea completamente recta.

Absortos, no podían parar de mirar la puesta en escena, era maravilloso el cuadro que tenían pintado al frente.

–Aquí solo tenemos lo mejor de lo mejor –escucharon al fin la voz de la, ya por ellos denominada, matriarca Floraida alabando a sus chicas con orgullo– y frente a ustedes tienen para escoger.

Encantados ante la idea de hincarle el diente a cualquiera de esas preciosuras con solo señalarla, no pudieron dejar de notar con gracia un detalle que se les hacía muy similar a ellos en casa.

–Todas aquí son muy diferentes.

–No muy distan de ustedes, ¿cierto? –observó la perspicaz mujer– Ambos hablan un muy buen inglés, pero es notorio que ni de lejos es su lengua de origen, solo personas de alta estirpe pueden acceder a una educación tan bien labrada que les de acceso al dominio de otros idiomas, además, de mi oídio no se escapan sus acentos ni de mi ojo sus rasgos. Tú, querido mío –con el índice señaló a Kardia, para luego, con ese mismo dedo enrollar un mechón de su azulado cabello y hacerle un rulo–, eres de sangre griega, tan pura como la ateniense, y ardiente como la espartana. Y tú –se dirigió ahora a Manigoldo, quien con la copa en los labios le respondió con una sonrisa– eres un orgulloso italiano nacido bajo el sol de la Toscana.

–Sí que eres perspicaz –la elogio el italiano, más que sorprendido, complacido con su actitud digna de cualquier líder. Pocas personas le inspiraban algo de respeto y esta mujer se lo estaba ganando sin esfuerzo.

–Lo soy –contesto sin perder tiempo en modestias innecesarias–, por eso se que ambos viajan juntos y no desde ahora, podría asegurar que entre ustedes hay un estrecho lazo de hermandad. Eso me gusta, ese mismo lazo es el que nos ata aquí a todas, nos mantiene unidas y nos insta a protegernos las unas a las otras. Sin importar el origen ni la nacionalidad, los conflictos internos o externos de nuestros países o la raíz de nuestras costumbres, todas somos hermanas y juntas nos complementamos.

–Un principio digno de respetar, debo admitir. La mezcla que aquí lograron es sumamente interesante.

–Y maravillosa.

Ella sonrió complacida y sin contestar volvió la vista al frente, donde sus mejores chicas se luían haciendo su presentación ante los invitados. La música, indetenible en sus exuberantes acordes, fue acompañada por un coro de voces angelicales.

El ambiente, envuelto por el velo del misterio y la sensualidad, fue el escenario donde se desenvolvió el hechizo invocado por los rítmicos pasos de las mujeres que danzaban aquella extraña, pero atrayente danza. Donde los acompañantes de baile eran sus propias sombras, jugueteando desde las puntas de sus pies descalzos casi con vida propia. Cada movimiento era hipnótico, como una soja lanzada para atrapar sus conciencias sin dejar margen alguno a escapar.

Un sentimiento se paseaba por la estancia, entre las sombras, y bailaba con ellas al mismo frenético sonar de la música ¿era acaso la primitiva lujuria?, ¿el desenfreno?, ¿la pasión? No, era más que eso, descocido por los jóvenes caballeros, pero aun así, tan potente que no podían dejar de respirarlo.

Podrían haber pasado mil años y ellos no habrían dejado de mirar, no fue sino hasta llegado el clímax de la música, que agrupadas en un círculo, todas elevaron sus brazos en dirección al cielo para luego dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo, consumidas por la esencia que las había poseído. La función había acabado y los caballeros dorados se encontraban demasiado absortos para siquiera reaccionar.

–Permítanme presentarles a sus candidatas –levantándose de su puesto, cercano a los embelesados invitados, la matrona Floraida avanzó con paso elegante hasta donde estaban las muchachas de rodillas con las respiraciones aun agitadas. Alertas ante el resonar de sus pasos, todas se pusieron de pie formando una fila. Ella se colocó al lado de la primera muchacha a su derecha y le quito la careta. Era la hermosa morena que los había guiado hasta allí.

–Dhalia, de mi sembradío, la mayor flor que ha florecido, poco puedo decirles de mi querida morena que en sus ojos no puedan ver ya. De sangre mestiza y corazón ardiente, es una flama llameante que ni la lluvia podría apagar, su ojo agudo capta con rapidez los gustos de los hombres y sus manos refuerzan su habilidad en complacer. –La careta cayó al suelo y los pasos de la matrona se oyeron resonar mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente que dio un paso al frente.

Una pelirroja de cabellera risada y muy, muy alborotada, su pecho aun subía y bajaba debido a la agitación del baile, vestía un ceñido corsé y un muy ligero armador cubría sus piernas. Guantes y medias negras enfundaban sus extremidades, pero no la cubrían en absoluto, cada pieza, de hecho, era de un ajuste sensual que se les antojaba sumamente provocativo a ambos hombres, desde el listón negro con un camafeo rodeando su cuello, hasta el liguero que abrazaba su muslo. Con brusquedad se quitó la cartera y sacudió su muy abundante melena, mientras algunos rulos rebeldes se le pegaban a la frente debido al sudor. Sus mejillas estaban salpicadas en adorables pecas, al igual que su pecho y sus hombros, ambos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo si también lo estarían en su espalda.

–Camelia, mi flor salvaje, es tan indómita como su melena, lo que atrapa entre sus piernas no lo suelta. En las artes amatorias su entrenamiento ha sido el de un guerreo para la batalla y en su campo de guerra siempre es quien se consagra con la victoria. –la rapaz pelirroja dejo caer la careta al suelo sin cuidado alguno mienta que con su mano derecha apartaba algunos de sus llameantes mechones, no antes de dirigirles una salvaje mirada a sus guapos espectadores.

Avanzando hacia la siguiente al frete, esta vez distinguieron una figura con unos graciosos moños redondos a cada lado de la cabeza, de ellos guindaban dos larguísimos mechones de cabello tan negro como el ébano y tan liso con el terciopelo. Una especie de kimono negro con detalles florales en blanco y rojo, ligero y ceñido con pronunciado escote y una pierna al aire, recubría el cuerpo de la esbelta mujer. Su cabeza era coronada por centenares de adornos brillantes y vistosos, y su rostro cubierto por una máscara lisa y blanca, dibujada en ella a finos trazos los rasgos de lo que parecía un gato fantasma. Al retirarla de su rostro revelo unos rasgados y profundos ojos negros, una nariz pequeña y unos finos labios pintados en carmín, todo enmarcado en una carita redonda de piel amarillenta.

–Loto floreció en las cristalinas aguas de un riachuelo en el lejano oriente, llego hasta aquí para desvelar los secretos de seducción que guardaban con recelo las geishas desde antiguas generaciones, y poner en práctica de nuestras manos eficaces.

Algo habían escuchado acerca de las geishas, en su mayoría mitos, la verdad. En sus misiones a Japón habían tenido muy poco tiempo de divertirse, y con follarse a unas cuantas japonesas ataviadas en kimonos atados con el obi hacia delante, se dieron por satisfechos.

Era curioso descubrir como cada nación tenía sus propias putas, todas entrenadas bajo diversos métodos y amaestradas para complacer de diferentes maneras a los hombres. No iban a negra que siempre preferirían a las hetairas por encima de cualquier otro servicio, no había nada como casa, pero lo que allí en frente tenían no estaba nada mal.

El sonido de la máscara caer al suelo los despertó de sus divagaciones para disfrutar la exhibición de la siguiente candidata al frente.

De figura tan atrapante como las anteriores, pero quizá más estrecha de caderas y reducida de busto, estaba un dulce joven de bucles rubios platinados, ataviada en un corsé que dejaba a la vista sus senos, apenas y recubiertos por una trasparente tela de encaje negro que le rodeaba los hombros. Su vestimenta, liguera y atrevida, estaba totalmente ataviada de plumas, desde la máscara entera de arlequín que portaba, hasta su exuberante tocado. Con una inquieta mano enrulaba uno de los bucles que estorbaban frente a su masacra mientras que la otra se deslizaba sugerentemente desde su muslo hasta su cadera, donde se posó en puño cerrada mientras reposada su peso sobre una pierna.

–Minea, una verdadera joya, llego directamente de Versalles, el corazón de Francia, conocedora del trato de la realeza, pone sus manos a disposición de brindarles un servicio de reyes –la chica procedió a retirarse la masacrara, una sonrisa pícara los saludo desde el rostro porcelanado de aquella preciosa muñeca francesa, unos impresionantes ojos color cielo y unas pobladas pestañas claras junto con unas cejas muy finas, y aquella nariz respingada, le brindaba un aire aniñado a su rostro juguetón, pero sin que disminuyera su porte elegante.

El sonido de la careta estrellándose contra el suelo, fue el anunciante de la siguiente al frente posicionada. Era una trigueña dueña de una ondulante melena color castaño y ataviada en ceñido sari. La máscara que portaba solo cubría sus ojos, mientras que el resto de su rostro era cubierto por un velo semitransparente del que colgaban pequeñas monedas doradas.

–Freesia es proviene de las exóticas tierras del medio oriente, donde a las mujeres, no menos que nada, cubiertas siempre bajo la sombra de un velo, se les instruye para servir en solo una cosa de utilidad, y puede que la única razón que las mantenga con vida… la saciedad de los hombres. –tras el velo tintineante se encontraba una hermosa sonrisa de gruesos labios que, luego de retirarse el antifaz, completó el conjunto con unos ojos dorados tan relucientes como el ámbar. Aquellas hermosas esferas eran protegidas por gruesas pestañas y a su vez cobijadas por pobladas cejas que endurecían sus marcados rasgos. Juntando ambas manos frente a su rostro, cerro sus ojos y ofreció una respetuosa inclinación en dirección hacia sus invitados. La misma que realizó al verlos llegar. La reconocieron por el curioso puntito en la frente que poseía, tan similar al de Asmita.

Tras la reverencia soltó la máscara y la que se mantenía a su lado, sin vacilación, dio un paso al frente. Era una corpulenta rubia de larga cabellera, tan larga y lisa como la tela de su vestido. Era quizá a la que menos accesorios adornase, pero sí de las que más llamaba la atención debido a su robustez; hombros, caderas y pechos. Jurarían que los muslos tras las faldas negras no serían causantes de decepción alguna. Incluso el paso que dio al frente resonó con más fuerza que los demás. La máscara que cubría su rostro era la representación de un zorro azul adornado por una brillante pedrería de colores opacos.

–Hortensia, mi fuerte vikinga, es de mis flores más resistentes. Su sangre de descendencia guerrea le permite subsistir sobre cualquier terrero, que su tamaño no les engañe, su flexibilidad es incomparable y su aguante no conoce límites, es algo ruda, si, pero como los licores fuertes, solo la disfruta quien resiste su ardor. –retirando la máscara con brusquedad, se reveló un rostro como la nieve: blanco y frio. Su semblante era imperturbable y sus cejas, gruesas y rubias como su cabello, competían en rectitud con su boca, dos carnosos y muy bien esculpidos trozos de carne. Su mandíbula cuadrangular acentuaba aún más su belleza perpetua, semejante a la de una escultura de mármol, fría y distante. Pero en sus ojos grises se hallaba la promesa de delirio como recompensa a quien lograra hacerla entrar en calor.

Sin perturbar su expresión ni apartar la fría mirada de sus espectadores, abrió su mano y dejo que cayese la careta que sostenía, fue entonces que el sonido retumbante del choque contra el suelo hizo que la chica a su lado se posicionara al frente de un salto.

De pie, con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en una pierna y ambas manos tras la espalda, mientras encogía los hombros y los sacudía de lado a lado, se encontraba una menuda jovenzuela de adorable cabellera rosa claro. De contextura pequeña, en comparación al resto, lucia como una tabla, pero una encantadora. No paraba de mover los pies inquieta, parecía impaciente de ser la última del pelotón por ser presentada.

–Tulipa, como la hierba, solo necesita de la simpleza para crecer y convertirse en algo hermoso e inmenso. Aunque algunas veces resulte extenuante su parloteo incesante, les aseguro que para hablar no es lo único que sabe usar la boca. Es inquieta e inagotable y, sobre todo, sumamente perspicaz. Es la más melosa de todas así que espero y no les disgusten los mimos. –tras su careta de payaso se reveló una sonrisa que de tímida no tenía nada. Sus rasgos aniñados combinaban con su cuerpo, pero su expresión, de lejos, insinuaba miles de intenciones. Era una chica de semblante vivaz y mirada picara. Sus ojos color violeta reflejaban un brillo de curiosidad que su sonrisa reforzaba. Su nariz, pequeña y respingada, se arrugaba graciosamente mientras inspeccionaba a sus invitados entre divertida y expectante.

Al igual que las demás dejo caer su careta al suelo, pero a diferencia del resto, miro hacia todas direcciones, impaciente por lo que sucedería luego.

–Ellas son las más preciadas flores de mi jardín, las joyas de la casa, el brillo que hace relucir este lugar y ahora… están todas a su disposición. Puede elegir cuál de ellas prefieren.

Era un sueño el verse en tal privilegiada posición, pero la indecisión de encoger solo una ganadora entre tanta magnificencia, martillaba insistentemente en sus cabezas. Ambos abandonaron sus cómodas posiciones, dejando atrás el nido de las serviciales señoritas que los mimaban para acercarse a los platos fuertes, los luceros que brillaban opacando a las demás.

Decidieron inspeccionarlas más detalladamente, dando vueltas entre ellas, examinando más de cerca sus rostros y las facciones que se hallaban grabados en ellos, tomarían la difícil decían. Acercándose hasta la encantadora rubia parisina de pícara mirada, la primera en captar su atención, el escorpión sujeto su rostro para evaluarlo de lado a lado, a lo que la muchacha no dejo sonreírle.

–¿Solo podemos elegir una? –pregunto a Floraida, sin despegar sus ojos de la bella rubia.

–La limitación no es parte de nuestros principios, siéntanse libres de escoger a su gusto.

–Esto será perfecto –exclamó con alegría el canceriano que ya se había hecho en brazos a dos de las bellas flores, a su derecha la morena Dhalia y a su izquierda la pelirroja llamada Camelia.

–No se hable más estoces, –Kardia estaba seguro de que, a partir de esa noche, más de dos tenían espacio en una cama.

* * *

 **Espero que alguien disfrute del capítulo y no lo encuentre espantosamente largo.**

 **Saludos!**

 ***~Alhaja~***


End file.
